martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon God's Tomb World's Spirit
Simply referred to as the Demon God's Tomb Master, he is by far the oldest living entity in the novel, having a history spanning 100 billion years ago. Also considered to be the ultimate antagonist of the Martial World. Even amongst Lin Ming's enemies, the Demon God's Tomb Master is incredibly cunning an aloof, responsible for Lin Ming's continuous setbacks in the final parts of the novel. Much speculation revolves around this being's identity, but it is later found that the Demon God's Tomb Master is actually the world spirit that evolved from the Demon God's Tomb. As an entity at Beyond Divinity, he stands at the top of all martial cultivators. But even amongst this group of peerless masters, he is an outstanding existence. Overview The Demon God's Tomb Master has three main avatars. One of them is the Soul Emperor while the other two are totem level devils Deep and Flood. Each one has a cultivation at the peak of True Divinity, however their strength reaches Beyond Divinity. The three avatars symbolize as his triple divinities, respectively Deep of the Deep King Road as essence, Flood of the Great Flood Demon Kingdom as energy and the Soul Emperor as the divine. Whether it was the Soul Emperor avatar or his main form as a world spirit, he was someone that had reached perfection in soul and mental techniques. Even an upper True Divinity level martial artist would be completely unable to resist his attacks. Their mind would soon fall into illusion and their spiritual sea would eventually dry up, leading to death. Plot Not much is known about his life other than the fact that he was evolved from the Demon God's Tomb as its world spirit and that his road was paved with blood. After surviving the Shattering, the Demon God's Tomb floated in the void for an extremely long time. During this era of drifting in space, the devil clan's destiny came to an end after they all died out. This gave birth to the current abyss devils that took the devil clan's place in the abyss. After establishing his status, he became the progenitor of the abyss devils after the fall of the devil clan. Throughout the history of the abyss devils, the world spirit had controlled the abyss for eons and eons. It is speculated that he has been the primary cause of extinction with several races including the dark angels and the demons; which were the from the previous universe. After finding a way back to the reborn universe, he found that there were other intelligent life forms in that world and the setting was far more beautiful and prosperous compared to the brutal and harsh Devil Universe of the past. His plan was to wrest away the 33 Heavens from its current masters and enslave them while seeking the path to immortality. However, he did not expect for the Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign to be born from the 33 Heavens. These two would repel the Demon God's Tomb Master's forces and force him, a supreme powerhouse, to retreat. But the 33 Heavens had far more casualties than the abyss devils due to the disadvantage of martial heritage. After a long battle, the Demon God's Tomb owner would eventually lose the war, ending with his body torn into two by Sheng Mei and Fishy using the Purple Card. The first half would be known as the Eternal Wall, which stood as the barrier separating and protecting the lives of the 33 Heavens, and other as the Dark Abyss, where the abyss devils lived. Description The Demon God's Tomb Master is an extremely ambitious person that seeks to evolve his soul into the Heavenly Dao, thus becoming immortal. His strength is unparalleled and easily stands at the peak of the 33 Heavens and 18 Abyss'. The Asura Road Master and the Immortal Sovereign combined along with their respective divine tools were only able to injure him. While the Demon God's Tomb Master was able to injure Asura even heavier, and kill Immortal later on. True Form Aside from his avatars, his true and spiritual form was that of a pitch black figure, one that was incomparably large and formed of utter chaos. It had no fixed form at all except for a giant maw. Seeing the Demon God’s true form, one would finally understand why abyssals that successfully passed the abyssal ritual in the Demon God’s Tomb would have such a drastically different appearance from other ordinary abyssals. In other words, these totem level abyssals had inherited a part of the Demon God, thus they also took on the appearance of this giant monster. Personality This archaic being had the most indifferent personality and outlook throughout the entire novel. The Demon God's Tomb Master, after having lived for about a 100 billion years, was beyond the affairs of normal cultivators and mortals alike. This personality of his has been shown in several occasions wherein he would show disdain to all others and speak as if everything was in the palm of his hands. In one occasion, he had infiltrated the secluded planet that Lin Ming arranged for his family. However, he did not abduct nor kill Lin Ming's family, rather he took his time by fishing in a nearby lake. The Demon God's Tomb owner would later be found by Lin Ming's son and wife. Thus, he deems all life as nothing but dust, viewing them as little pawns in his great game where he considers himself the true winner. He is also extremely ambitious, devoting his 100 billion years all in order to evolve into the Heavenly Dao by fusing Heaven and Spirit. Trivia * He belongs to the Celestial Race as later explained in TMW , He is one the strongest celestial Lord in existence. He wants to Devour the Heavenly Dao fragments of the 33 Heavens and devour all beings or to use them as slaves. He wants to Devour the heavenly Dao itself to become Immortal and also to become a celestial God as then he would be unparalleled among all universes and become the Divine Emperor of the Celestial Race and also to reign forever. Category:Demon God's Tomb Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Beyond Divinity Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Dark Abyss